1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique for increasing the cumulative number of printings (i.e., printed sheets) each time when printing is performed on a sheet. In this technique, when the cumulative number of printings exceeds a permissible printing number, intermittent printing is performed, and when a detected temperature lowers to a temperature equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature, the cumulative number of printings is reset, and a normal recording operation is restarted.